


昨日

by alandi



Category: all山
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 荒山+mob山双性山。有变态情节慎入
Kudos: 21





	昨日

“今日盘点”的牌子挂在陈山可以看见的地方，他拨弄着百叶窗的叶片，又关上了百叶，他下楼轻车熟路找到那家电话亭，铃声应时响起。

“喂，是我。”

“晚上你下班以后老地方见。”

陈山垂下头，还想说些什么的时候，对方却已经将电话挂掉了，他也挂了电话回到二处，今天没有任务，但比没有任务更让他难受，他记得余小晚在给他上药时故意掰开他双腿时候的事情，余小晚那个时候看了他一眼似乎是真正确定了什么，陈山想着他腿间那个不该存于他身上的器官，看着余小晚的反应大概也明白了什么，八成肖正国的身子也和他一样，但这事儿又不止余小晚知道，荒木惟曾经收留过他，自然也知道陈山身上的那处地方，他煎熬着等到了晚上，然后去了老巴黎理发店。

陈山刚到就被人套了头绑上了车，荒木惟不在，但是那个日本女人就在他边上，陈山不吭声，沉默着，他想着这次应该是可以见一见他的妹妹了？他隐约听见汽笛的声音，头套被拽下来，其实没什么必要，但是他到达那里时，陈夏穿着一身和服，正坐在茶桌前表演着茶道，荒木惟招了招手叫他过来，陈山乖乖走了过去，陈夏却像是听见了，脸上的笑更加灿烂。

“小哥哥？”

荒木惟示意陈山不要出声，陈山自然就不敢出声，他脱了鞋，轻轻走到荒木惟身边，荒木惟满意的看着被他调教成另一个人的青年，他被摁着头跪下，陈山闷哼一声，陈夏不解的皱眉，似乎有些奇怪，陈夏看不见，但听力好，荒木惟出声安抚了陈夏，哄骗她她的小哥哥不在这里，陈夏点了点头，也不管那些了，荒木惟笑起来，又捏着陈山的下巴，陈山想起刚刚千田英子和他说的，荒木惟今天只是单纯希望陈山给他陪床，答应就让他见陈夏，不答应，就会折磨陈夏。

陈山瞪着荒木惟，学着当时荒木惟告诉他的那些，用牙齿咬开了他的裤链，又乖乖咬着荒木惟内裤边缘将其褪下，陈山的手没被绑住，但荒木惟教过他的事情他要是违背了，他不敢想象陈夏如果真的失去双手会怎么样，陈山眼睛里头含着泪，又去舔吻含住荒木惟的性器顶端，男人抚摸着青年的头顶，像是在安慰他一般，反衬得陈山自己像个饥渴求操的骚货。

荒木惟安抚着青年一般却是暗自让青年将他的性器含的更深，陈山努力的不发出太大声音，他害怕陈夏听见他，青年乖顺的舔吻着男人的性器，又去亲吻他性器顶端乖顺的服从着荒木惟。

荒木惟轻轻拍了拍陈山，陈山便乖乖起身，青年脱下身上的衣服，露出一身光洁无伤的身子，只有后颈的枪伤看着有些碍眼，他沉默着分开双腿坐到荒木惟身上，陈夏看不见，但不代表听不见，但出于礼貌，她什么都没有问，淫靡水声响起，柔软雌穴穴口顺从吞下荒木惟勃起性器，陈山的手搭着荒木惟的肩，陈夏越听越奇怪，她甚至听见了她的小哥哥隐忍的喘息，陈夏刚要开口，千田英子进来带着陈夏离开了，茶桌被收拾好，男人立刻按着陈山到了那张茶桌上，青年的阴蒂被荒木惟带老茧的指腹磨蹭着，柔软穴壁乖顺缠裹着男人性器，而陈山隐忍着不敢叫出声怕败了荒木惟的兴致让陈夏被折腾，陈山的性器也被荒木惟撸动，而底下阴蒂又被折腾磨蹭着，荒木惟似乎是好心的松了手，双手卡着陈山的腰身恶意的往更深更里面撞，陈山一颤一颤的抖，雌穴不断咬紧了荒木惟的性器，陈山只觉得他最里面都被荒木惟顶到了，穴肉深处软肉被荒木惟一次次顶弄碾磨着，这时候荒木惟又拿出一根布条遮住了陈山那双泛着水的漂亮眼睛。

荒木惟恶狠狠的抵着陈山宫口重重操干十几下便射进陈山体内，陈山软着身子发抖，又被拽起来，他腿软着走了几步，被迫抬起腿跨过个什么东西，陈山双手也被绑上，这时候陈山想要往下坠，却被一根粗糙绳子直接抵着雌穴磨蹭。

荒木惟扶住陈山的腰开始笑，而陈山只觉得像是回了在被训练的时候一样。

“往前走，陈山，我不会骗你的。”

荒木惟的声音格外温和，陈山软着腿往前走，阴蒂和湿答答的穴口都被绳索磨蹭，他走的太慢，突然的被一处绳结抵住了阴蒂，陈山尖叫着到达一回高潮，而荒木惟的声音又一次响起。

“用你的洞把那个绳结吃下去，至少让它表面被打湿，怎么样？”

陈山抽哽着，软着腿小心翼翼往前走，勉强踮起脚尖用穴口将那粗糙绳结吃下，那绳结因为绳子而乱动不断磨蹭着幼嫩穴壁，陈山又要踮着脚，勉强才将绳结吐出，如此来了几回，陈山已经有些许的意识恍惚，他双眼涣散只是机械的在往前走，高潮许多次的快感让陈山麻木，终于走到尽头他迫不及待的倒在地上，穴里淅淅沥沥的溢出大股淫水，陈山扭动挣扎着，他什么也看不见，只能被狠狠折腾，荒木惟慢条斯理的抱起陈山，让他直接坐在男人性器上，布条被扯下来陈山猛地睁大眼睛终于尖叫着又高潮一回，荒木惟这次顶开了陈山的宫口，最隐秘的最里面的地方都被荒木惟毫无顾忌的打开了，宫腔内里被荒木惟肆无忌惮的捣弄操干着，陈山尖叫着握着男人肩膀浑身发颤，他已经没力气了，完全是荒木惟挺腰操干着青年，陈山垂下头发颤，乳尖就被荒木惟一口咬住不断的吮吸着像是能可以喝到陈山的奶水一样，陈山悲鸣着颤抖，穴内深处喷出许多淫水浇在荒木惟性器上，荒木惟皱了皱眉重重再操干几下便满满射在了里头，陈山被他随意丢在地上，荒木惟起身擦了擦手看了眼陈山又笑了起来，他拿起一块洁白的丝帕塞进了陈山的体内，陈山颤抖着挣扎，而荒木惟拍了拍手，看着陈山完全被丝帕堵住的穴口，开门离开了。

陈山挣扎开了绳索，穿回了他的西装，他走到门口，而陈夏也站在那里，她怯生生的望着她的哥哥，走过去抚摸他的手。

“……小哥哥。”

“我没事……小夏要照顾好自己啊。”

陈夏脸上掩盖不住忧虑，她点了点头，陈山便松了手，主动往外走，他害怕陈夏闻见什么，急匆匆往门口走，见刚好有黄包车，便坐了上去，他太累了，在黄包车上就迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

但他再醒来时又被蒙着眼睛绑着手，还被按在个硬邦邦的东西上，他感觉到有人在摸他，那人扒了他裤子，露出陈山湿漉漉的穴，他身后那人窃笑，又捏着那丝帕一端，慢慢的将其抽了出来，然后荒木惟射入的那些精液全部一股脑涌了出来，他听见陌生的声音辱骂他是骚货，然后他感觉到有人将性器抵在他穴口，陈山还没来得及反抗就被直接操开了穴口，柔软穴壁自然不拒绝这陌生性器，但陈山只能趴着一动不动的挨操，他身后那人大概是常常玩弄别人，操干起来极有技巧，九浅一深的挑逗着陈山，手指又碾着他的阴蒂揉弄着，陈山腿软没法动作，又被身后人操干的发抖又哭，他张着嘴又被人直接操进嘴里，前后都有人堵着操陈山已经连声音都发不出来了，陈山被玩的又爽又怕，雌穴内里湿漉漉往外溢淫水，整个人都湿答答的在颤，这时候他听见周海潮的声音。

“怎么样，堵到了？”

“可别说，不仅堵到了，而且这肖科长的身子……也是真的好吃啊。”

男人狠狠一顶，也在陈山体内射了，那男人掰着陈山的女穴展示给周海潮看，被人操的红肿又被麻绳磨的穴口红通通，周海潮捻起那块被陈山的淫水彻底打湿的丝帕又开始笑。

“真没想到，肖科长这么淫荡，既然如此，就让我也尝尝肖科长的味道吧。”

陈山被人从桌子上放下来，周海潮把着陈山的腿撸硬了性器直接操进了陈山体内，陈山哀鸣一声又被操开软穴，但同时的，陈山后穴也被另一个男人抵住了，陈山被玩的刚刚高潮一回尚有些昏沉，两根性器同时插入前后两个穴，陈山浑身发颤，又被悬着，脚尖勉强着地周海潮揽了下陈山的腿，才开始狠狠顶弄陈山雌穴，陈山正昏沉着突然被同时顶弄前后顿时便醒了过来，他哀声哭叫着被操干着两个穴，前面呗周海潮顶到敏感，后面也被抵着前列腺狠狠顶撞，陈山软着身子泄出一回，太过轻易的高潮让他浑身发抖没力气再动作，陈山下意识去搂住周海潮发抖，雌穴被人一次次顶弄也被玩到高潮，他扭动着颤抖被人扯开眼罩，那双漂亮的眼睛里已经没了神采，后颈明晃晃的枪伤让周海潮更加兴奋。

陈山的头发因为被汗湿而垂落，这让他看上去像个还在大学的普通大学生，但周海潮并不因为这而轻几分，陈山被两个射进体内，他又软着身子倒下，不知道还有谁在他体内射了精，这个时候一个黄包车夫又走了过来，他替陈山穿好了衣服，背着他上了黄包车，陈山恍惚间看见黄包车夫的脸，是他的哥哥，陈河，陈山浑身都没力气，被陈河拉到了一处住所，麻雀神色复杂望着被安置在床上满身狼藉的陈山，麻雀打了热水轻轻替陈山清理了女穴和后穴的精液，而陈河从兜里拿出药膏，用棉签替陈山清理伤口。

陈山不知道怎么解释他现在的情况，因为这样着实尴尬，对他们俩说大半夜被荒木惟召去侍寝，然后被几个男人轮奸了吗？

陈山沉默，他太累了，麻雀为他掖好被角，轻轻安抚似的拍了拍陈山，陈山看了眼麻雀，又看了眼一边的陈河，他的兄长温和开口。

“快睡吧，好好休息，明天你还要去军统。”

于是陈山闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。


End file.
